a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover-type containing structure for flexible enclosures, and more particular to a multi-functional structure which applies a fastening mode to facilitate a user to quickly contain and access a flexible enclosure, such as a bag unit or a piece of clothing.
b) Description of the Prior Art
In a modern industrial society which is highly developed, a need for most people to carry all kinds of personal belongings in a simpler and handier way has been increased significantly. For example, to reduce the use of plastic bags for environmental protection, a person should bring his or her own recycle shopping bag while shopping in a mall. In addition, to keep from cold or rain due to temperature change or when a raining season comes, he or she should carry personally a thin overcoat, a windbreaker or all kinds of clothing. However, the existing related structures which are designed to provide a user to fold and contain, whether being applied to the recycle shopping bag, the thin overcoat, the windbreaker or all kinds of clothing, are not able to achieve the effects of simplicity, quick containing and accessing. Furthermore, as being limited to a product framework, these existing structures are only provided with a single function of containing and not equipped with a complex function of containing objectives and providing a design of funny appearance at a same time.
Taking as an example the existing recycle shopping bag, the thin overcoat or the windbreaker that is carried personally, a mode of roll-up for containing is usually applied. Referring to FIG. 1, it shows a schematic view of an ordinary recycle shopping bag in an unfolded state. The recycle shopping bag includes primarily a bag unit 3, a handle 31, a cover piece 300, a male containing piece 304 and a female containing piece 305, wherein the cover piece 300 further includes a fixing end 302 and an open end 303, and is fixed at an exterior side of the bag unit 3 by the fixing end 302. The male containing piece 304 is provided at a proper position of the open end 303 and the female containing piece 305 is provided at a position corresponding to an upper side of the male containing piece 304 by a proper distance. Referring to FIG. 2, it shows the ordinary recycle shopping bag which is rolled up. Upon containing, the bag unit 3 is first folded to form a same width as that of the cover piece 300 and is then rolled up underneath the open end 303 of the cover piece 300, along with the handle 31. When the bag unit 3 is rolled up to result in a same size of the cover piece 300, the bag unit 3 is next contained by the male containing piece 304 of the open end 303 and the female containing piece 305 is fixed, enabling the bag unit 3 to be fixed underneath the cover piece 300 after being rolled up.
In addition to the abovementioned recycle shopping bag, the personal thin overcoat or the windbreaker (not shown in the drawings) sold on existing markets also uses the similar roll-up mode and is provided with a single function that only the size can be reduced after roll-up, not having other functions of use. Therefore, it is very imperfect for the user, as the convenience of use and the complex multi-function cannot be provided.